In a known automatic beam-axis adjustment system, a beam-axis of a vehicular headlight is horizontally swiveled according to a steering angle of a steering wheel. When a vehicle is at a stop or slowly moving in an intersection to turn, the beam-axis returns to an initial position, which is a straight-ahead position, regardless of the steering angle. The beam-axis is instantaneously swiveled to a position that is determined based on the steering angle. Such a movement of the headlight may disturb a driver.